


Disorder

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers, Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollywood is turned topsy-turvy when celebrities start sprouting fangs. First it's Kendall Jenner, but whose next? Many celebrities from all walks of life and job descriptions are dragged into the story of the century brought to you by E-News as their tenacious reporters attempts to uncover the mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many stories that was inspired by a random dream I had. Yes, it did show Kendall Jenner as the main character, but I wanted to show other celebrities getting dragged into this as well particularly ones I was more comfortable writing than the Kardashians.

In the beginning, no one was quite sure how it happened, that regardless of the fact, celebrities sprouting fangs and developing a thirst for blood definitely was headline news.

At first, the publicists tried to keep it quiet, but that was hard to do considering people were slipping away every night to satisfy craving they themselves didn't even understand. It all began on Monday morning after a long weekend, and, being a Monday there was always the weekend haul of news.

When the email arrived in Cat Sadler inbox she had to read the subject heading and entire email twice before the idea ever sunk in.

"This is like something out of a bad fantasy novel." She muttered as she began making phone calls. It was definitely the story of the century. 

The first thing she did, however was forward the email to E-News correspondent and Kardashian\Jenner expert Ken Baker.

"He's got to see this!" Cat mumbled as she began typing feverishly. "If he doesn't know already."

As it turned out, Ken Baker did know. The minute the news story had crossed his desk he hadn't even bothered calling the family's publicist, but called Kris Jenner, a long time correspondent and friend, directly. If anyone could straighten this out it was the mother of the celebrity in question.

Kris Jenner picked up on the first ring. To Ken, she sounded unusually frazzled, which was quite unlike her. The mother of six was usually cool under pressure, but clearly the current situation did not apply.

"How is she?" Ken asked immediately. "How is Kendall?"

"What you expect?" Kris responded, "She's been locked in her room since last night, since the fangs came in… And well, she's told everyone to stay away. I don't even know what to tell the publicist, or Caitlyn, or…" She trailed off.

"Can I stop by?" Ken asked, "It's off the record I promise, you can give a statement whenever you and the family are ready."

Kris hiccuped, and attempted to compose herself. "That would be nice, maybe she'll talk to you. The girls do like you."

When Ken arrived at Kris Jenner's house it was unusually quiet, and when Kris let him in he found nearly the entire family sitting in the front room looking somber.

"No change?" He asked in an undertone.

Several heads shook and Ken saw Caitlyn and Kris exchange a worried glance, the exes had been on rocky ground since their divorce and Caitlyn's transition.

"Can I speak to her?" Ken asked drawing a phone and a notepad out of his inner coat pocket.

"You can try." Kris replied in a low voice.

She walked across the large foyer with Ken behind her. Up the stairs and down a long hallway she knocked on a closed door.

"Kendall, sweetheart. It's Ken Baker he's here to talk to you."

There was a mumbled reply and slowly the door opened, but barely six inches. A pair of dark made up eyes peered back at him through the gap in the door. It appeared Kendall's face had swollen slightly, but from what he couldn't tell.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a bit." Ken said quietly.

Mutely, Kendall shook her head.

"I-I don't want to hurt you. Any of you." Her eyes shifted to her mother.

"I'll be brief," Ken said quietly, "I promise. If you get the least bit uncomfortable, I'll leave."

Kendall nodded slowly, then she gradually open the door, letting Ken inside.

The room, it seemed to Ken was unusually messy and unusually dark all the drapes were drawn and there was something a tent over the large double bed blocking even more light. For the first time, Ken got a good look at the model. Her dark hair was slightly unkempt she was wearing a long, white bathrobe; her feet were bare. Like he had observed through the crack in the door, her face was noticeably swollen and there seemed to be something protruding from her full lips.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" Ken asked gently. "Maybe it will prevent this from happening to someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

Ken sat down on the first available chair and Kendall sat down in her makeshift tent she had made over her bed. He glanced around the room again--it really was dark; looks like he would have to do things the old-fashioned way and record longhand. He turned on the flashlight on his phone which he positioned nearby and turned to a clean page on his notepad.

"So, what happened?"

Kendall sniffed, like she was going to start crying, but she didn't; she only looked very, very, forlorn, especially with her smudged makeup.  
"I was going out with friends, you know ever since I've been legal…" She shrugged, "been partying."

Ken nodded and continued to take notes.

"Where was this?" He asked.

"Just some place in West Hollywood," she murmured. "I was dancing and I had only had a couple of drinks, nothing to cause the reaction I had…" She frowned, considering. "Then this guy came up to me and offered me a drink in a martini glass a "new concoction" he said and I would be the first to try it."

"What did this guy looked like?" Ken asked.

"Tall, thin with short, dark hair. He was dressed in all black and to be honest, he looked kind of sick; like someone with cancer or who had been on drugs."

Ken scribbled the description, sketching absently, he wasn't that good of an artist.

"I didn't think much of it, a lot of the guys in the club were wearing dark clothing. I figured he was just another partygoer."

"You know what was in the drink?" Ken asked.

"No." Kendall replied shortly. "It was hard to tell what color it was in the club, there was something red in it and it tasted sweet, bitter and sharp all at once. It's hard to describe."

"When did you start feeling effects?" Ken questioned.

"Almost immediately." Kendall murmured. She traced her bottom lip with a finger, not looking at him. "I felt a very dizzy, but wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol or not." She frowned again.

"What did you do after that?" Ken inquired.

"I told my friends I wasn't feeling well and took the Uber home. I've been in here ever since. The sensitivity came a few hours later and I realized the light was bothering me; it made my skin feel weird and my eyes burn."

"Your mother mentioned the fangs." Ken said in an undertone.

Kendall only nodded.

"They came in a few hours ago. It was very painful, and I've cut my lip more than once. The swelling still hasn't gone down though."

The next few words came out in a rush, though they were said very quietly. Ken had to lean closer to hear them.

"I feel thirsty all the time and aside from my eyes and my skin my throat burns so bad! I want-I want to-" she stopped herself, licking her lips instead. "You better go before I do something I'll regret!"

Ken only nodded putting his phone and notepad away before getting up to quietly leave the room.  
"Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

Kendall tried to smile.

"No problem." She said softly.  
***  
It was close to twilight when the activity and the Jenner household had all but ceased. Many of the family members had returned to their own homes except for a few. From a crack in her bedroom door Kendall could hear her mother talking to her sisters in hushed tones. The burning in her throat got even stronger every time she listened by the door. She could almost taste what she knew she wanted; could feel it; the living heartbeats of the other people in the house. Soon she would be able to go out… She had to get rid of this feeling somehow.  
***  
Kourtney Kardashian had stopped to check on her mother and sister. Something strange happened to Kendall, but no one would say exactly what. Kendall had been very vague on the details

"Will she let me see her?" Kourtney asked.

Kris Jenner frowned.

"I'm afraid not, she's barely spoken to me, or to anyone."

"Well I suppose I can call her in the morning." Kourtney murmured absently. She glanced at her watch, "I really better get home and put the kids to bed. The nanny was supposed to be off an hour ago."

After hugging her mother she made her way down the steps and back towards her car.

 

In the gathering darkness, Kendall slipped out of her cocoon of drapery. Finally she pulled back the curtains and opened the windows. The low light felt oddly refreshing. Her senses picks up on so much life around her. Now that the sun was setting she had options.  
She leapt from her second story window, which seemed oddly easy and slid through the darkness covered by the shadows of the house and the grounds. She sensed several heartbeats around her, the most enticing were coming from the house, but she sensed many smaller heartbeats; perhaps something closer…

The first creature she caught was some sort of nocturnal mammal. She held the squirming hissing creature in her hands bearing her fangs for the first time. The blood was like a refreshing drink and she drank greedily, but when it had nothing more to offer she disposed of it in a nearby clump of bushes.

She inhaled, sensing the spicy aroma of life she continued her impromptu hunt. As she made her way down the driveway she picked up on something much more appealing; like the heartbeats in the house. She heard and saw her sister's car before anything else. Her senses seem to be magnified in the darkness and she found she walked effortlessly; running like she was swimming; floating rather than putting one foot in front of the other.

She didn't mean to do it but she was so thirsty… She didn't even hear the scream that pierced the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know who gets attacked next? I haven't quite figured out which celebrity is getting attacked when and even the order of the Kardashian\Jenner family is unclear to me though I may have more be attacked in the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, no one found Kourtney until a few hours later, the person that found her however, happened to be none other than the nanny who had gone to find help when Kourtney had failed to return home. The scream brought the neighbors and the other household staff running. The older children, a boy, 6, and a little girl, 4 , peered around the doorway, but were hastily pushed back by the alarmed nanny; they didn't need to see this.

It was bad enough, the she thought, as a butler dialed 9 1 1. Kourtney Kardashian looked to be barely alive, her neck was covered in blood and her blouse was torn in several places. Once the EMTs had things well in hand, she reached for her cell phone and called the children's grandmother.

The attack on her other daughter seemed to be a little bit more than Kris Jenner could take. She stopped at the house to take the children, who whimpered and cried at the drastic turn of events and she couldn't even begin to explain it to them; she barely knew herself.  
They all showed up at the hospital several hours later still with no answers.

Kourtney was lying in a hospital bed her various bruises and scrapes bandaged, the most important of all her major veins and arteries had been saved, although no one had a clue as to what or who had attacked her.

"You don't remember anything?" The doctor pressed.

Kourtney slowly shook her head.

"I had just gotten home and somebody came out of the darkness… From behind… and attacked me." She squinted as if trying to remember. Her entire body seem to ache; her eyes burned, her skin prickled unpleasantly as if she had been sunburned, and most curious of all, her gums and teeth throbbed.

When the doctors, however couldn't find anything wrong with her they sent her home with pain medication and anti-itch cream and told her to get some rest. Just as perplexed as they were, she did as she was told, thankful her mother promised to watch the children at least for the day.

Kourtney went home, driven by a solemn looking driver with her mother and unusually subdued children in the backseat. Even her normal talkative six-year-old stared out the window a permanent frown etched in his young face. When she got home she took the medication as instructed and went to lie down, she eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. The dimly lit room seem to be easier on her skin and eyes.

She woke up what seemed to be only a few minutes later in excruciating pain her mouth hurt more than it had that morning and she was on the verge of taking more pain medication when there was another sharp stab of pain and there was another sensation, as if something was ripping and tearing inside her. When the pain finally subsided , Kourtney carefully got out of bed and made it to her bathroom, unsure of whether or not she would be sick.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. She was unusually pale, her face still scratched and bruised, but the most notable difference was her swollen face and the incisors which were protruding shortly past her bottom lip. Opening her mouth she studied them carefully, oddly curious. It was then she became aware of other things. She could hear the flies buzzing outside the window, the scratch of the dogs next door (which in reality were a few miles away) and the hum of every appliance in the house. Another sense became apparent to her, a sharp, tangy smell and the distinct "thrum" of a heartbeat, which was suddenly oddly appealing to her. It was then she became aware of another sensation: the itching and burning in her throat which seemed to have overridden her equally itching and burning skin.

Her mind reeling, Kourtney sat down on her bed. Reaching for her cell phone on the bedside table, she punched her mother's number.  
Her mother answered almost at once.

"Yes, Kourtney? What is it? Is everything alright?"

Kourtney spoke quietly and carefully.

"Mother, I think we have a problem, I now have fangs."  
***  
"The second "celebrity vampire attack" (as the media was calling it) reached Ken Baker later that afternoon. He matched what he knew about Kourtney's account to that of Kendall's and they were oddly similar, but from what Kourtney had said, there was no mysterious tall, thin man she had met. All she had said was she had left Kris' house and had returned straight home. Then she had been attacked and remembered nothing else.

The picture of the man Kendall had seen had been circulated on the news for several days, with no results; it seemed he had disappeared.

On his desk alongside his script for the news that evening Ken made a list.

Malibu Vampire Attacks

1\. Kendall Jenner meets and accepts strange drink from mysterious man in club  
2.KJ experiences dizziness and fatigue  
3.KJ returns home; sensitivity to light and sound  
3A: itchy skin  
4\. Swollen mouth and face  
5\. Fangs appear*8 to 12 hours later?  
6\. Itchy burning sensation in throat; complaining of thirst  
6\. Kourtney Kardashian attacked outside home  
7\. Symptoms appear within 24 hours*see numbers 3-6*

Ken set down the pen and sighed. He still had to get his notes ready for the broadcast that evening; it seemed this news story would keep them busy for a while. He only wondered who would be next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I had the scene with the children go into the safe houses in my head since chapter 2 and it's a key part of the overall plot.

News of the third vampire attack came to Ken's attention less than 48 hours later, and this time he didn't even bother with preliminary questions.

"Who is it?" Was all he asked.

"Kim." Came Catt Sadler's reply in an equally stark tone.

Ken sighed, running a hand down his face, which made his glasses go slightly askew.

"I was afraid of that." He mumbled. "Any word from Kris… Or Kanye?"

Catt frowned pushing a strand of her light brown hair away from her face.

"No, not yet. I think they're keeping it quiet, for the sake of the kids."

Ken nodded, he had already seen what Kourtney and Scott's children had gone through, but Kim and Kanye's children were much younger, their youngest, Saint, barely a year old.

"This just keeps getting, more and more interesting, doesn't it." He asked rhetorically.

"I'll see what they're doing about the children in these situations. Maybe I'll do a piece on it," Catt continued, "I think that's what the producer mentioned in the meeting this morning."

Ken nodded again and swiveled his chair back in the direction of his computer.

"Right. Keep me posted if anything else happens."

"You got it Kenny." Catt quipped brightly as she hurried out of the office.

Between researching his articles, Ken checked social media frequently. "Celebrity vampire" was still trending on Twitter along with "Kimye" and there was frequent discussion about which celebrity you would like to be bitten by. That one, Ken didn't find funny. There was something serious about this entire situation; like last year's election between Trump and Hillary or the Zika virus, which had been dominating the headlines since last summer.

As long as I don't have to report on a death, he thought. At least no one has died. He stopped himself from saying "yet".

***  
Harper Schmidt, publicist to a long list of celebrities, phone had been ringing off the hook. Ever since the "vampire attacks" on the Kardashian\Jenner family she had been working overtime. Her main priority was what to do about her clients children. Naturally, the parents were concerned for the safety of their youngsters because it wasn't every day their mothers developed a thirst for blood.

"My day just keeps getting better and better." She muttered as she picked up the phone for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Schmidt!" She snapped.

"Has Kanye contacted you?" Came a male voice from the other end of the line.

"No, not personally." Harper replied, "Why?" Even though she knew full well why.

"He just called," the male voice on the other end of the line sounded tired and stressed, "he wants to know what we plan to do about North and Saint since he feels they are no longer safe around his wife."

"I'll have to get back to you;" Harper replied shortly, "we're working on that, my phone's been ringing off the hook and all my celebrity parents are paranoid about their children being killed by rogue vampires."

The publicist, David, gave a gusty sigh.

"Well, that's what I'll tell him then. Kanye isn't going to be happy and he'll be yelling at me for progress.  
"  
"Good luck with that." Harper replied dryly, "Afraid we're all in the same boat here whether we are on the receiving end or not."

"Well, good luck." David replied as he disconnected the call, leaving Harper Schmidt to her seemingly endless stream of tasks.

***  
In the winding driveway of the West mansion, the sound of a wailing toddler could be heard. As he stood next to an Escalade with tinted windows Kanye West held his crying son and anxious looking four-year-old daughter by the hand as she observed the scene with dark, serious eyes. He spoke with the driver and a female social worker over his son's wailing.

"Any idea how long they'll be there? "

"Until the outbreak is contained, Sir." The woman replied. "All children will be confined to the safe houses in Venice… It's the best we can do for now."

Kanye's jaw was set in a grim line, but he didn't reply.

"We really must go." The social worker replied, "We have until twilight when they come out to feed. We only can hope they're looking for other prey and not humans, but that's not guaranteed."

Kanye nodded again and crouched down so he was on eye level with his 4-year-old daughter.

"Nori, sweetheart, I need you to be good for me. I need you to take care of your brother while I take care of mommy."

"Okay daddy."

Kanye kissed her forehead.

"You be good."

Then he kissed his son who was still fussing and handed him to the social worker. Then he watched as his children were ushered away into the back seat of the large dark car. Their small faces barely visible in the tinted windows. It made him feel slightly better that North waved to him, but he didn't smile. Kanye West wasn't a sentimental man, but when it came to his children and Kim they were his world and he would do anything for even if them, even if that meant letting them go for the better of the situation. Right now Kim was locked in an upstairs bedroom, it was what was best for her, best for him, and best for the children. For now, it was all he could do.

With one last glance at the departing car he returned to the house, only wondering what news the next day would bring.  
***  
The vampire attacks had become almost a daily occurrence. Everyone would check newsfeeds and emails to see who had been the next victim. The outbreak seemed to be spreading outwards from the Kardashian's to other celebrities in their vicinity.

The next victim, Gigi Hadid, had been turned by Kendall during a particularly busy runway show. By the following day the fangs had come in which left photographers and stylists with a whole new set of problems. Needless to say, the show had been postponed, even the designer thought it was best.

"I don't need vampires on my runways!" He exclaimed, "Not that I have anything against them, but this entire thing is turning into a circus enough as it is!"

A few days later Taylor Swift was reported as the next victim. Turned by Gigi during a girls' night out. It took everything Ken Baker had to keep the accounts straight, at least Taylor gave him an interview.

"I feel bad for everyone I really do, but I don't want to let this stop me from working, I'll go to blood banks if I have to."

"Clearly, no one else has thought of that." Ken murmured.

"What choice do we have!" Taylor exclaimed, "I seriously don't want to kill anybody, I really don't, even if that means I don't make it."

Ken's voice warmed.

"That's good to hear."

***  
News of the spreading attacks continued to dominate the headlines. Everyone wondered if Taylor Swift being on tour that summer would be a problem with her being in such close contact with so many "victims." Even despite Taylor's best intentions everyone knew accidents could happen.

News of the first attack on a civilian came the day following a concert in Kansas City. The victim, 21-year-old Kristen Carter had been bitten during a meet and greet. Needless to say she had missed most of the concert and spent the night in the local ER. Two orderlies had been her victims--neither had survived.

Meanwhile, Kristen Carter was still at large. Like the other vampire victims, she had disappeared somewhere in the city and no one knew where she was. All anyone could do following an attack was wait and only wonder who would be next; celebrity or civilian. The outbreak was spreading and no one knew how fast or how far it would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper Schmidt was one of my favorite characters to write. She may turn up later. I like the idea of an irritable overworked, stressed publicist.


	5. Chapter 5

After the attack on Kristen Carter things seem to have slowed down if not stopped completely. This perplexed the media and the public. Why wasn't there any more news about anyone else turning? Ken, however, had a theory on this.

"If the virus, or whatever it is, is traveling through the general public but carried and spread by celebrities it'll only be triggered if a fan goes to an event." He explained to Catt one afternoon over lunch.

Catt frowned.

"You came to this conclusion how?" She asked.

Ken shrugged.

"It's what makes sense, to me, anyway. It's possible we haven't heard about other attacks because they happened to your average Joe… No one wants to hear about that."

"Well you would think people randomly dying and others sprouting fangs would be a cause for alarm." Catt responded dryly.  
Ken nodded again.

"I've been keeping an eye on the news since the Carter attack… Nothing so far."

Catt speared her salad with a little more force than necessary.

"Yeah, nothing… Yet."  
***  
From a meet and greet in Las Vegas, Nick Jonas watched the procession of fans filing in the door, ushered back and forth by anxious looking security. A particular girl caught his eye; occasionally there was a fan that stood out, and this girl was such a person. She was tall with long blond hair and a satisfactory looking figure that made him smirk a little.

She was about in the middle of the line and she seemed to be looking around surreptitiously and had a nervous air about her, more than the average fan jitters. Finally it was her turn, but to Nick's surprise she didn't shake his hand or lean in for a hug; she just stood there looking at her shoes.

"Can I at least know your name?" Nick asked gently.

"Kristen." She whispered, her lips seemed to be barely moving.

"Hey, hey, come here." He reached to put his arms around Kristen, but she stiffened making Nick pause.

"No-don't." She mumbled, but eventually she paused and leaned into his shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Will you at least tell me what the problem is?" Nick murmured, "maybe I can help…"

"No… You can't…" Her voice was shaking again. Finally she looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes Nick wanted to wipe away. She inclined her head as if she were about to lean up and kiss him. She was still breathtakingly close.

"I'm sorry, Nick…" She whispered.

He was about to ask for what when he felt it, the sharp pain in his neck and became aware of the stickiness of fresh blood. His legs wobbled and he thought only briefly of Kristen and the other fans watching. The effects seem to be almost instantaneous he felt dizzy and vaguely ill, like when his blood sugar was too low. He was only aware of the warm body against his and the blood seeping out of his body, but he felt too groggy to process the reason for this.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on a couch in his dressing room his anxious looking team hovering over him.  
"What happened?" His manager asked.

"Yeah, what was with that one girl?" His friend and creative director, JT (John Taylor) asked, "she was like drinking your blood man, like a vampire or something?"

Nick momentarily filed away this last bit of information; his brain felt too fuzzy to process it.

"Yeah… I don't know Phil." He addressed his manager first, running a hand over his face as he spoke. "I feel like shit though. Has anyone checked my levels?

He glanced from one face to another. His eyes settled on JT, who looked suddenly grim.

"We tried man, but the machine kept giving us an error like it didn't recognize the blood or something."

Nick frowned.

"Try it again; there's got to be some type of mistake."

A few minutes later he heard the machine beep, and JT shook his head.

"Same thing, Nick J."

"Try the one in my bag and then." Nick suggested as his team scrambled for the supplies.

A few minutes later John Taylor shook his head again.

"Same thing. You might want to get that checked out."

Nick nodded weakly.

"So… You and Demi want to cancel the show?" His manager asked.

"No way!" Nick responded immediately, "I-I can do this!" He moved to get up before sinking back down on the couch again, but this time in a sitting position.

"Okay…" Phil McIntyre replied warily. "It's your funeral."  
***  
Nick barely got through the show; the lights burned his skin and eyes and he was thankful for the sunglasses that someone had shoved into his hand. At least if he was screwed he looked cool in the process.

 

"You look like hell." Demi commented conversationally when they got offstage nearly two hours later.

"Gee, thanks." Nick replied, as he reached for another bottle of water. His throat was parched like he hadn't had a drink in weeks it burned slightly like his skin and his eyes. He really did need to go see a doctor as soon as he could. Maybe he would place a phone call to the on call tour doc as soon as he got back to the hotel.

"Hey think I'm in a turn in early as soon as we're done here. Still not feeling all that great." Nick murmured.

Demi only nodded.

"Yeah, bummer." She replied sympathetically, "Maybe I'll drop by a little later."

Nick reached for her.

"I'd like that, thanks."

***  
Nick went back to the hotel as soon as he could. After that, he undressed and climbed into bed, turning out the lights and putting the "do not disturb" sign on the door. Finally, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

He woke up several hours later in more pain than he ever remember being. His head throbbed and a sharp pain shot through his mouth and jaw. He felt an odd ripping sensation, like his teeth were being pulled out of his gums. For a long time he didn't move he just curled up in a ball and buried his face in the pillow waiting for the pain go away.

***  
He didn't know what time it was when there was a knock on his door. All he knew was it had to be sometime after midnight; maybe 2 or 3 in the morning.

"Who is it?" He rasped.

"It's Demi." Demi's familiar voice called through the closed door.

Pulling on his boxers, Nick scrambled for the door, wondering how he managed to walk at all. His head still throbbed painfully.

When he opened the door, Demi looked at him critically. She didn't even ask if she could come and she just walked in and shooed him back towards the bed.

"You look like hell," she said again, "you really do Nick."

"Yeah, well I feel like it." Nick responded roughly as he sank back down on the bed.

"I-I just am so thirsty… But water doesn't do any good and…" He paused. Feeling the sensation of what he knew to be an erection. He gritted his teeth. He was thankful it was dark, not that Demi would care.

He needed something… Some sort of release.

Then it was like something had overridden his brain and all he saw was Demi. Every curve of her body in the dim light and he could hear and sense her blood pumping through her body. He ran his tongue carefully over his lips. He wanted her-now!

The only thing he remembered about that night was Demi's yelp of surprise. He only bit her once before she was quiet. He ripped her clothes from her body and satisfied the feelings that burned within him. Finally, his thirst quenched, Nick rested. It would be a few hours until Demi was ready. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did.

Satisfied, Nick stretched back out on the bed. Demi was sprawled next to him. Smoothing her hair back from her face, he moved his tongue over the first bite. Her lips were stained with blood and there were several other bites on her shoulders and thighs. She would be a good one, he reflected and it would be nice to have a partner in all of this, but that was what Demi had always been… His partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumped the rating for this, since things will get pretty graphic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the scenes for Demi in this chapter; it was interesting writing her viewpoint as a newborn vampire.

When Demi Lovato awoke she had no idea what time it was; she had no idea what day it was or even where exactly she was. When she saw Nick lying next to her (apparently naked) she was even more confused as she had no memory of the events of the night before. Her last memory had been of talking to Nick in the doorway of his hotel room.

She groaned and stretched, she was even more alarmed when she realized she was naked!

What the hell? She thought, What the hell happened last night?

Demi's second observation was that she was very sore, particularly in a number of personal places. Examining her body she noticed a series of bite marks. Her head throbbed and her entire jaw ached occasionally accompanied by several stabbing pains.

"What the--?" She muttered. Then she rolled over to shake Nick awake as he lay sprawled next to her showing her much more than she wanted to see of him.

Nick groaned, squinted and opened his eyes to look at her.

"What the fuck happened Nick!" She demanded.

To her surprise Nick looked embarrassed.

"Oh no…" He groaned.

'Oh no' what?" Demi demanded.

"Look, Dem, it's a long story and it might take a little bit of explaining."

Demi was still pissed.

"I'm listening." She said testily.

"Remember that girl from the meet and greet the other night, well… She's sort of bit me."

Demi listened, although she still was pissed off.

"What am I supposed to think now? You raped me?"

Nick bit his lip.

"Yeah about that…"

"Nick! You can't just sweep this under the rug! What if I decided to press charges?"

"I hope you don't." Nick said quietly, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

Demi pressed her lips together, but didn't say anything.

"You're still transitioning Dems," Nick explained carefully, "by the time it gets dark we're both going to have to feed. I just finished transitioning and it's screwing with my libido big time!"

Demi snorted.

"Yeah, no shit! So, what do you want to do? Go with the nearest bystander?"

"No. I don't want to kill anybody if I can avoid it. Probably go with seeing if we can catch a few animals, or some guy already dying in a back alley. Vegas has plenty of those, but be warned once you start hunting you can't stop until you feed. Sometimes instinct takes over."

Demi only nodded.

"Funny," she muttered, "they didn't mentioned that in Twilight."  
***  
It was the paparazzi who outed Nick and Demi. Ken only heard about it as the email came to him later the following afternoon.  
He scrolled through the email shaking his head, then printed the entire email before heading to Catt's office down the hall.

"Did you see this?" He brandished the email at her.

Catt glanced at it, skimmed it briefly, "This really is a mess, isn't it?" She asked, "Although given the source I would check the details."

Ken nodded.

"It's on my to do list. I'm going to call the hotel in Vegas after lunch."

Over his lunch hour, Ken made another list, something he'd been doing a lot since the attack on Kendall Jenner.

 

What we know:

1\. Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato turned  
2\. Turned within twenty-four hours  
3\. Found naked in hotel room  
4\. Lovato bitten multiple times  
5\. No witnesses. Only witnesses after the fact\speculation  
6\. Jonas and Lovato both missing; whereabouts unknown.

What we don't know:  
1\. Who turned Nick Jonas? (Kristen Carter? Last known victim)  
2\. Possible sexual component to transition and or vampire behavior  
3\. Was Demi Lovato assaulted?

His list left Ken with more questions than answers. The Vegas hotel, however wasn't any more help. By the time someone had managed to unlock the room Nick and Demi had disappeared, the room had been ransacked, and there was blood on the sheets. Their team was frantic to find them, but had been unable to locate either of them. Wherever Nick and Demi had gone they had gone on foot.

"How would they cover all this ground on foot?" Their manager asked scratching his head.

Ken shrugged.

"Hey, their vampires. It makes sense they would have capabilities humans don't."  
***  
Demi felt oddly exhilarated as she ran with Nick down the back alleys of Las Vegas. They caught what they could but stared clear of the busy areas even though the heartbeats and rush of blood were tantalizing. They finally came upon exactly what Nick had suspected; some drunk or drugged out figure that was sprawled in a back alley, surrounded by bottles of alcohol who had clearly stumbled out of a bar or strip club.

She wanted to feel something the man she felt only the nagging hunger that she had been feeling since she had awoken hours before.  
She didn't need the nod Nick gave her she already knew where he was going. They descended on the man without comment, a pile of rags that barely protested. The first bite was like the bite of a crisp apple; the blood gushing over her lips and down her chin. Nick wasn't much better, but he was much more methodical than she was, even in his haste to feed.

"Clean the bite when you're done…" Nick murmured, "but we're not turning him so it shouldn't matter that much. Even if we did turn him, I doubt he'd survive the process anyway." This seemed to be said as an afterthought.

When they finished Nick looked up at Demi.

To her surprise, he chuckled.

"You're a mess!" Then he reached to wipe a dribble of blood from her lips and chin.

They held each other's gaze briefly then Demi turned away, suddenly unsure of what to do with herself. She now shared something with Nick she couldn't take back.

"We better get cleaned up," she murmured, "our show starts soon and we've already missed meet and greet and sound check. You think we can still do the show?"

"Why not?" Nick replied, "as long as we're fed before we shouldn't be a threat to anyone."

They headed back towards the hotel in silence until suddenly something occurred to Demi, something she shouldn't have asked when she woke up earlier.

"Hey Nick, why me? Why did you turn me?"

Nick gave her a wry, lopsided smile.

"Well, I can't think of anyone I'd rather go through hell with."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show how Nick and Demi (as vampires) work together as a team. I also want to show the beginnings of their romantic relationship.
> 
> I also threw some Joe and Demi in there; they may come back up later.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Demi commented from where she sat on Nick's bed in their Los Angeles hotel room.

Nick only glared at her.

"What am I supposed to do? Joe's coming down to hang out, he's going to think something is wrong if I cancel… And he is my brother."

"Well sprouting fangs wasn't exactly on my to do list until yesterday either." Demi commented dryly, "I didn't plan on having sex with you either."

Nick quirked an eyebrow.

"So, what am I supposed to do about Joe?"

"Well, we can always turn him." Demi commented casually as if they were discussing the weather.

Nick made a face that he didn't make very often.

"He's my brother, and something tells me that wouldn't go over well, even though he may think it be "cool". Nick started pacing again then turned back around to face Demi. "I love Joe but there's no way I'm having sex with him!"

To his surprise and irritation Demi only laughed.

"Okay, that's gross! No one ever said you had to Nick, I guess the sex is just a bonus. I assume you can turn someone without having intercourse."

"As far as I know."

Demi blew out a breath, which looked somewhat comical with her fangs protruding slightly below her lower lip.

"Well then, leave turning Joe to me."  
***  
As they prepared for their concert that night, Nick instructed Demi in the finer details of turning someone. Everything he knew had been hardwired from his own turning; though he remembered little of it.

"Drink and take blood, but don't take too much," he instructed as Demi finished applying her makeup, " then give them some of yours, that should be enough. Then come back here and we wait."

Demi frowned in the mirror.

"Where?"

Nick had a ready answer.

"One of our hotel rooms. If he has a reaction like I did… It may take a while."

"Then what?" Demi asked, as she retouched her lipstick.

"We wait then the three of us go hunting before the Anaheim show."

Demi looked at Nick over her shoulder, then she rose from her chair before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'd like that."  
.***  
Joe arrived slightly earlier than Nick expected. He arrived shortly after the show appearing as Nick was straightening things in his dressing room. Nick wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or bad thing. He was still mentally rehearsing what he was going to say his brother and try to come up with an excuse about why he didn't want to go out for dinner, fortunately he didn't have to.

"What do you want to do?" Joe asked.

Nick shrugged.

"Maybe just hitting a club or two and then turning in." Nick answered. He rubbed his temple, "I'm kind of tired."

Joe frowned.

"That doesn't sound like you, what happened to my brother who spends all night working on a song?"

"I've been touring nonstop for the past month!" Nick replied tersely.

"You don't think I haven't!" Joe replied sharply, "I get it man, no craziness tonight. I'm thinking I may just crash at the house before heading to New York with the rest of the guys."

"Yeah," Nick replied absently, "just let me finish up here." Nick's mind was still spinning when he and Joe finally made it out of the venue. He was still unsure about how to get Joe back to the hotel. He subconsciously rubbed his jaw which ached slightly; he needed to go hunting; and he was looking forward to going out with Demi later that evening.

 

Fortunately, the solution to get Joe back to the hotel presented itself.

"Demi is waiting back at the hotel," Nick said shortly before midnight, "we better get back."

"Yeah, alright." Joe replied, "maybe I'll come and say hi."  
***  
For the next few hours Nick made himself scarce, after he had shown Joe where Demi's room was he returned to his own. It was all up to Demi now.  
***  
Demi was still pacing her hotel room when there was a knock on the door. Her senses told her it was Joe, but she didn't answer right away.  
"Dems, it's me." Joe called. Demi composed herself before heading for the door. Then running everything Nick had told her earlier over in her mind she opened it.

She reflected it was easier not to warn him about the first bite, it was hard enough to explain. He was surprised enough.

"Dem--what the--" Joe put a hand up to the new bite and pulled it away staring at his bloody fingers. Then he stared at her but Demi didn't have an answer for him.

"Forgive me." She whispered. Then bearing her fangs, she sank them into his neck once more.

She bit him multiple times, but she didn't get creative, not yet. It was after he took her blood she could see the effects starting to work slowly. The pain, the spaciness and the heightened arousal. Soon they were on her bed, partially undressed, Demi's mind still racing. She wondered if she could do without the intercourse, but it certainly made the transition easier.

Somewhere below her she could hear Joe moaning. She smoothed his forehead with her fingers, brushing his temples.

"Damn…" Joe muttered breathlessly. He groaned and fumbled for his belt and zipper. Demi met him halfway and he had his pants were down before he could even speak. "I want to fuck, but I feel like shit." He muttered.

"It will go away I-I promise." Demi found herself saying. She hadn't been this close to Joe since she was seventeen; so much had changed between them since then.

Neither of them asked what the other was doing and Joe just let things happen. Gradually, she felt Joe relax beneath her as she pleasured and soothed him. When he came she bit him again, though she didn't need to; she didn't think he felt it anyway. Then Demi left him to sleep he would be ready by tomorrow night. Tomorrow was going to be hell for him.

Then leaving the room Demi gathered her clothes. She only paused in the light of the bathroom door to text Nick.

It's done. He's sleeping now. Meet you by the dumpsters out back.-D  
I'll be waiting. Nick replied.

***  
They hunted until shortly before dawn. Given the terrain they were on the trail of some mountain lions which proved to be a good enough catch and enough for the two of them. They could definitely get some by the time Joe joined them tomorrow evening. Afterwards they stretched out beneath a tree, Nick knew they had to be back in a few hours or people would wonder where they were but for now he didn't care. Demi was curled against his chest, her eyes closed serenely.

"Good job with the mountain lion tonight." Nick complemented her.

Demi didn't open her eyes, but Nick knew she was listening.

"Mmm… Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Nick chuckled.

He found himself looking down at her, struck again by how beautiful she was, with her tangled tousled hair and blood stained clothes. He nipped her ear which caused her to yelp and shoved him.

"You know you look kind of hot like that… Bloody and rugged..." Demi murmured. "My sexy hunter…"

Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

Demi rose up on her knees and leaned closer.

"Yeah."

Then she kissed him. She could still taste the blood on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story too gritty? Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

When Joe Jonas woke up the next morning, he had no memory of the night before. His last memory had been going to Demi's room. He had disjointed images of having sex with someone, but that was all he remembered.

It must be true, he thought, glancing down at his naked body. He couldn't remember being in as much pain as he was in now, his entire body ached particularly his face. His mouth felt like someone had inserted several tiny needles into his gums.

For a long time he just lay there, wondering what to do next. He barely remembered that he had to be in New York in twenty-four hours; traveling was the last thing felt like doing.

Just then, a door opened and Demi entered the room.

Joe turned his head to look at her.

"Dem… What are you doing in my room? You probably shouldn't see me like this." Joe chuckled weakly.

Demi paused and frowned.

"What are you talking about? This is my room."

Now Joe was even more confused.

"Then what am I doing here? Why am I naked?"

A brief look of amusement crossed Demi's face then she was serious again.

"Maybe it's time Nick and I explained things to you, if you don't know already." She gave him another cursory glance. "You might want to put on some pants first."  
***

Demi returned several minutes later with Nick behind her. Joe, by this time was sitting on the edge of her bed looking bemused, although she could tell he was still in a great deal of pain.

Joe immediately appealed to Nick.

"What the hell happened dude?" He asked bluntly.

"You might want to sit down for this." Nick replied taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs, Demi beside him.

"I am." Joe replied flatly. "And?"

Demi blew out a breath.

"You remember those stories about the Kardashians and Jenners turning into vampires?" She asked.

Joe frowned, then a wry smile lit his face.

"Not that celebrity vampire stuff! I thought that was just a hoax put out by the tabloids!"

Demi and Nick exchanged a look.

"It's not." Demi replied quietly. Then she opened her mouth showing a set of elongated fangs.

"Nick too?" Joe asked.

Nick nodded. "I turned Demi; we've been working together or neither of us would've survived."

"So it's true, everything I read…" Joe murmured.

Demi nodded again.

"It's all true."

"So what about me?" Joe asked, finally asking the question then is been burning in mind for the past fifteen minutes.

"I turned you," Demi said quietly, "Nick and I agreed on it. It's easier to turn people close to us that way we run less of a risk of killing them."

"We have to be in New York for the VMAs in a few days!" Joe blurted. "Nick, don't you have to perform?"

"I do." Nick replied, "I still plan on going."

"But there's people there… Isn't this going to turn into some horror movie?"

"It doesn't have to." Demi murmured. "We usually hunt before we have a big event like a concert."

"We want you to come with us." Nick cut in.

"Now? I feel like shit." Joe stated bluntly.

Demi laughed.

"No not now you dork! We hunt at night, duh! Besides, you're still in transition… Your fangs should be coming in soon."

Just as she spoke Joe felt a ripping knowing sensation. He screamed and his eyes were still watery when Nick handed him a wet washcloth.

"Put this in your mouth, you will be sore and swollen or a few days."

"I'm thirsty…" Joe mumbled, "and it's like everything is too loud."

"The thirst will go away after you hunt. The rest of it should be gone by tonight." Demi assured him. "Although you do have to hunt within the first twenty-four hours or you will die."

Still processing this, Joe shifted on the bed.

"Is it normal for vampires to be this horny?"

Demi snorted, and Nick gave a thin smile.

"I guess it's pretty normal, bro. You just have to deal with it and that subsides a little too."

Joe flopped back on the bed.

"Great, can't wait."  
***  
Later that night, Joe was much better than he had been that morning, although his face was still swollen.

"So where are we going?" Joe asked as the three of them departed from the hotel. "We are not going to hit up the nearest bar, are we?"

"Well, that depends what we can find." Nick murmured, "if there's some guys stupid enough to get in our way or you might have to chase down some sort of animal."

"Well, I'll learn, I guess." 

They traveled north, time to Joe seemed like nothing at all. He seemed to be floating, running so fast he could barely see the ground underneath his feet. They caught a few small animals, but that wasn't nearly enough, but they finally settled for a couple of deer they found at the edge of a clearing. Then they sat around the carcasses drinking their fill.

"We can go again after the show…" Demi murmured. "It will be late, but it would be worth it." So they all agreed to meet later, until then Nick and Demi returned to the hotel to change and get ready for the show.

It was after midnight by the time they set out to hunt again. This time it was a group of campers, but Nick had decided on the strategy before they went.

"Take enough to feed," Nick instructed, "but not enough to kill."

The campers, while they left them injured, they didn't kill them. Demi figured it would be more questions later on; questions she didn't want to answer.

They got in late, Joe crashed on the floor of Demi's room; Nick on the bed. Joe however was so exhausted he didn't question his brother's closer than normal relationship with their best friend.  
***  
The next day, Joe and Nick left for New York.

"I'll meet you at the next stop." Demi murmured as they departed from the airport.

"Yeah," Nick replied, "see you soon."

Then Demi kissed him before she turned to Joe and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful, both of you."

Joe only nodded.

Once Demi was out of earshot, Joe whispered to Nick.

"What happened with you and Demi? What happened to our bro code?"

Nick made a face.

"We're bonded," Nick explained, "we share blood."

"So have you slept with her?" Joe asked carefully.

"Yeah, but it's complicated… It's a vampire thing."

"Would Demi be like that with me too?" Joe asked.

"Maybe, you were the first person she turned, and she's already close to you, so maybe."

Joe was still trying to wrap my mind around someone being intimate with two people at once.

"This vampire thing is kinky." Joe muttered.

Nick chuckled.

"You could say that, but I wouldn't recommend it unless you really like the person."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but this story arc isn't finished yet.

Joe paced his hotel room, which he had been doing for the past twenty minutes. He had no idea what he was going to do. After rehearsing with his bandmates all day he was starving and irritable, and being in such close quarters with so many humans at the moment was more than he could stand! He needed to go hunting, but being cut off from his best friends didn't suit him either.

Finally he made up his mind and went to Cole's room.

"Hey man, what's up? You seem a bit… tense."

"You could say that." Joe muttered. "Hey man, I'm wondering if there's something I could talk to you about."

Cole seemed surprised, but he nodded.

"Sure, come on in."

It was slightly easier then Joe anticipated, and Cole took it surprisingly well.

"So, you want to turn me?" He asked.

Joe only nodded.

"Suppose that would be best so you don't turn everyone you work with every day into a vampire." Cole mused.

Joe chuckled.

"I guess so."

"So what does this transformation into the "realm of darkness" involve anyway?"

Joe chuckled and stared at his shoes, trying to figure out the best way (and the least embarrassing) to describe what needed to be done. This was going to be awkward.  
***  
It didn't end up being as bad as Joe had feared. By the end of it he was kind of having fun with it and not taking it too seriously. Afterwards the two of them lay on Cole's bed making small talk, at least it made things less awkward, or so Joe hoped. Through their banter however, Joe kept in mind Cole would be in transition for the next twenty-four hours. Cole for his part was a good sport.

"Since when do you give me boners?" He teased weakly.

"Side effect." Joe muttered. "We vampires have a very high sex drive."

"Good to know." Cole muttered under his breath.

"Don't thank me yet," Joe said with a wry smile, "you're still in transition and I expect your fangs to come in by tonight, then we have to go hunting."

"Cool." Cole mumbled, stretching out against the pillows. "What about the other guys?

"Haven't figured that one out." Joe murmured. "You should get some rest, it's going to be hell in the few hours."  
***  
While Cole transitioned, Joe went to visit Nick. His brother was staying in a different hotel with his team, none of whom had sprouted fangs.

Typical Nick, Joe thought, with his amazing resolve and self-control.

It was late but Nick was still up. He opened the door almost as soon as Joe knocked.

"Heard you coming." Nick replied sheepishly, "Vampire thing."

Joe chuckled.

"I noticed. Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

Nick open the door wide. "Sure Joe, come on in."

"So… I turned Cole. I mean, what was I supposed to do, I'm around him and the rest of the band every day."

Nick answered the question with one of his own.

"So are you going to turn the others?"

Joe shrugged.

"I don't know, probably."

They were silent for a while before Joe spoke again.

"So what do you think this vampire thing came from?"

Nick shrugged.

"The media said it was something from a tainted cocktail, but that's all anyone really knows, and the guy that was peddling it downtown still hasn't been caught. The media says he's disappeared… Whatever that means."

"So we're stuck like this." Joe stated.

"Guess so…" Nick mused, "… Until they find a cure, if there is one."

"A little bit longer and we'll all be fine." Joe murmured.

"Guess we better get hunting before the sun comes up." Nick commented as he stood up stretching.

"Yeah, I'm starving! Rehearsals were hell." Joe replied as he jumped to his feet, which caused the bed clothes to rustle.

On his way to the door Nick turned back.

"So what's on our menu tonight? What you in the mood for Joe? Two legs or four?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it took forever to put this chapter up! I've been doing a lot of other stuff besides writing and some stuff is taken longer to write than I anticipated. But here it is chapter 10. I haven't forgotten about a lot of my other characters, you'll find out what happens to them in the next few chapters.

Joe grinned stupidly at the ceiling. DNCE, despite only being formed a year ago, was fresh off their first VMA win. Beside him in bed, Cole grinned back. On the nightstand the moon man still glittered.

"Can you believe it?" Joe whispered.

Cole chuckled. "No way, I think it's still sinking in."

"The orgy or the win?" Joe teased with a smirk.

Cole chuckled.

"Both I guess, but what better way to celebrate than turning our other friends into vampires?

On Joe's other side, Jinjoo was still sleeping, curled up cat like. At least she would have a few more hours of peace before all hell broke loose. Joe thought. At the foot of the bed was Jack, clothes and sheets akimbo, his long hair obscuring part of his face. Joe shook his head, but in the back of his mind he was planning his next hunting trip trying to figure out how much time everyone would have before they had to head to their next stop. Nick would also back on the road with Demi, they still had a few more dates before the end of their tour.

Maybe he'd go hunting with Nick and Cole before they left, although they would have to go again when Jack and Jinjoo's fangs came in, but Joe would cross that bridge when he came to it.  
***  
Ken Baker looked down the list he had just written. A list of the victims (so far).

1\. Kendall Jenner  
2\. Kourtney Kardashian  
3\. Kim Kardashian West  
4\. Taylor Swift  
5\. Gigi Hadid  
6\. Kristin Carter (fan)  
7\. Nick Jonas  
8\. Demi Lovato

In something that resembled chicken scratch, he had scribbled out a table of who had turned who because it wasn't that easy to figure out and in what order things happened. Ken lost track after Gigi. He had added four hello no problem back new names to the list.

9\. Joe Jonas  
10\. Jinjoo Lee  
11\. Cole Wittle  
12\. Jack Lawless

Ken jumped at the voice that spoke behind him.

"So that's the list of the victims?"

Ken turned, to see Jason, one of his coworkers, standing behind him.

"Yeah, so far."

"The authorities managed to track down the guy Kendall described?" Jason asked.

Ken shook his head.

"Not yet, it's like he's disappeared into thin air."

Ken stared down at his list and his diagram. No matter how hard he tried nothing made sense, but then maybe he was trying too hard and he should leave that to the professionals. On the other hand, there was something about this he wanted to see solved, if only for his own satisfaction. Maybe it was because he knew some of the people involved.  
***  
Meanwhile, in San Antonio following the Future Now concert.

Demi hadn't planned on bringing the girl back to the hotel, and she was thankful when security didn't question it. Nick for his part only raised his eyebrows and mouthed "turn?" to her, Demi shrugged and only scribbled a single phrase on a piece of paper before handing it to him.

We'll see how it goes.

The girl, named Marissa Hansen, seemed so overwhelmed by her good fortune she wasn't really paying attention to Nick and Demi's secret exchange. She only seemed confused for a bit when clothes started coming off, but she was drunk enough (thanks to Nick's quick thinking) not to be paying enough attention. That, at least was going in their favor.

They took turns with the turning, Demi stroking and fondling all the right places then Nick went to work. Afterwards Demi sat back on her heels watching the sleeping girl.

Marissa really was beautiful, she thought, but in an understated way, a way Demi liked. She could tell Nick liked it too. At least the girl was a brunette; Nick had a thing for brunettes. Vampire or not, Demi appreciated any body, male or female; and while Nick wasn't as fluid as she naturally was, he was becoming so, vampire senses made you observe everything. Whether it was your next meal or not.

"Can we hunt again before she wakes up?" Demi whispered.

Nick glanced at the clock.

"Maybe, if we don't go too far. It would be better if we're here when her fangs come in. She may be a little freaked out."

"I know I was." Demi murmured, and she stroked Marissa's dark hair, which was falling down over her bare breasts.  
"I don't know if I can leave her…" Demi murmured, "she's still a fan."

"We have no choice." Nick was already reaching for his boxers. "We have to hunt." Demi licked her lips, which were still stained with blood. Her throat burned, reminding her she needed to feed. Despite the blood she had taken in the past hour it was far from enough.

"Come on, get dressed. She'll be fine for a little bit." Nick reached over and picked up Demi's bra and underwear from the floor, while Demi reached for her T-shirt and sweatpants. She would have to change again after they hunted anyway.

Nick leaned over and gently nipped her neck. "Come on. Don't forget to put the "do not disturb" on the door when you leave."

While Demi finished getting dressed, Nick pulled a blanket over Marissa. The least he could do was give her back some modesty because she was hanging out everywhere. He smiled to himself, while it had been fun turning her with Demi he knew it would be far from fun for Marissa when she awoke.

"Demi and I will be back soon." Nick whispered. Then he leaned over and kissed Marissa's forehead, once again brushing hair back from her face. "Don't you worry, everything will be fine, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long chapter for you guys. I'm really excited where this story is going and am looking forward to writing the next chapters. Lots of really exciting stuff coming up!

Marissa Hansen opened her eyes, and immediately shut them again. She felt like she had the worst hangover ever! No, she reflected, it was far worse than that, much worse.

She processed several things very quickly.

First, she was not in her hotel room. She was quite sure her friends were frantic by now when she hadn't come in after meeting Demi. That was when it had all gone wrong. She remembered very little of the night before. She remembered the concert, the concert had been fantastic and she remembered a security guard coming up to her and asking her to follow him. She remembered being taken to Demi's dressing room and they had talked for a while, then they had gone back to her hotel.

The second thing Marissa processed was that under the blanket that had been haphazardly thrown over her, she was naked. Why was she naked? Everything that happened after coming back to the hotel was a blur.

The third thing she realized was how much pain she was in. What the hell happened last night? Certainly a hangover wouldn't cause this much pain. It was then she noticed the small bites all over her neck and shoulders. She also noticed tenderness in her breasts and other places. She was definitely sore "down there" she had had sex, but with who?

Marissa turned her head and noticed a fourth thing. This, seemed to penetrate the haze in her brain. Lying next to her in some very rumpled clothes were Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato. She would have been shocked had she not had so much other information to process. Demi was partially undressed and looked like she had fallen into bed that way, only dressed in panties and a large T-shirt.

Marissa wasn't sure whether she wanted them to wake up or not, but maybe they could help fill in the blanks.

Marissa groaned. Above all, her mouth was killing her! She felt like she had had a root canal without any anesthetic. Only second to that, was the fact her throat felt like sandpaper like she hadn't had a drink in weeks.

It was her restlessness that seemed to stir Nick because only then did he roll over and look at her, Demi still asleep on his other side.

"Oh, you're awake. Good."

"What happened?" Marissa croaked, feeling too miserable to be shocked by the fact she was talking to Nick Jonas. "What am I doing here?"

Nick sighed, the expression on his face unreadable.

"Maybe it's time we explain things to you."

 

An hour later, the three of them were sitting on the bed talking as if this was something they did every day. Marissa had since dressed in her clothes from the night before, making a mental note to get the rest of her clothes from her hotel room.

"So… You turn me into a vampire?" She asked slowly. "Why me?" She asked.

Nick answered her first question.

"Well, you're still in transition, but yes. We were waiting till your fangs came in, I'm actually surprised they haven't yet."

"Well I feel like I'm having a root canal." Marissa muttered.

"Well, soon then." Nick replied.

Then Demi spoke up, answering her second question.

"I chose you because I think you're beautiful."

Marissa blinked, this hadn't been the answer she was expecting.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She repeated.

Demi nodded, smiling softly.

"Well I'm not--" she began but she never finished, the pain in her mouth had increased and she felt a ripping sensation the pain seemed to have doubled or tripled in if that were possible.

"Oh!" She grabbed her jaw in reflex. Tears prickled in her already dry, itchy eyes. Then Nick's arms were around her, and she found herself pulled against his solid chest. Demi was somewhere beside him; Marissa was vaguely aware of her rubbing her back.

"Your fangs are coming in." Demi murmured, "It will be over soon, it's always worse in the beginning." 

For a long time Marissa couldn't speak, her mouth hurt too much and her face was beginning to swell. All the while Nick held her and continued with reassuring explanations and Demi had a few of her own, some of which made Marissa slightly uncomfortable.

"Vampires sexuality is fluid, we love who we love regardless of gender or orientation." She gave another smile and a small shrug. "I'm attracted to you, I thought you had potential so Nick and I turned you."

"Both of you?" Marissa questioned. "How?"

"We both took blood from you. Nick had intercourse with you; it kind of jump starts transition and me, well, I just helped it along… With a few light touches in a few appropriate places." She wiggled her fingers suggestively.

Marissa blushed. It was too much to take in, her mind was still spinning with questions in the cone of pain that had settled around her.

 

After a while the pain began to subside and Marissa found she could ask more questions.

"So what happens now?"

"After you transition, we have to go hunting," Nick explained, "you have to take blood within the first twenty-four hours or you die."

"Where do I go?" Marissa asked next. "I can't go home, what if I kill my family and friends?"

"You can always come with us." Nick suggested, "were heading for Nashville, we still have a few more tour stops before we return to LA."

Marissa only nodded.

"I won't be in the way?" She asked.

"You're Demi's protégé," Nick replied, "I think it will be great if you came with us."

Marissa wrinkled her nose.

"This is going to sound weird but--I think I want to fuck somebody or piss myself; like I need some sort of release."

To her surprise, Demi laughed, a laugh Marissa knew well.

"Did I mention vampires have a high sex drive? We can test that anytime you want." She winked.

Marissa would have blushed had she had any more blood in her face.

"I'll keep that in mind… and uh… When do we eat? Or should I be asking what?"


	12. Chapter 12

It was late when Nick and Demi returned to their hotel room where they were staying in California. They still had a few more shows before the end of the tour, and then there was Marissa to consider, but that was another thing entirely.

In the room next to Demi's, on the eleventh floor of the hotel, Marissa was asleep although Nick and Demi were planning on going hunting before going to bed.

"You think Marissa will be okay?" Demi asked as they prepared to head back out.

Nick smirked.

"She'll be fine Dems, she is 23 years old I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"She's only been a vampire for a little less than 2 weeks though." Demi countered.

"Yes, and she hunted before the concert, remember, she'll be fine until tomorrow."

After that, Demi left the subject of her protégé drop as she followed Nick out of the hotel.

"So where you want to go tonight?" Demi asked.

"I saw a club coming in to town we could check out." Nick suggested.

It wouldn't have been Demi's first choice, she wasn't that much for clubbing anymore, but at least they could get in and out without drawing attention to themselves.

For a long time they just scoped the club. By now they had a system of picking out a victim, but depending on whether the victim was male or female depended on whether it was Nick or Demi who took the lead. Tonight, it was Nick, their victim was female much like many of their other victims, quiet, average and someone that didn't draw that much attention. She had strawberry blonde hair, which hadn't quite decided whether to be red or blonde, was medium in length and fell around a rounded face, which was followed by several other curves forming a very stout figure. Not Nick's normal type, but definitely the perfect type for a victim. She looked like the kind of person who might have shown up at one of their concerts.

Her name was Heather, but that was all Nick got; even with his sensitive hearing the club was still noisy. He danced with her, and like Marissa she seemed stunned by her good fortune. He didn't think she noticed the first bite and gradually he and Demi ushered her out of the club as the serum in his fangs took effect.

It wasn't until Demi joined him they had decided whether or not they were going to turn her.

"Just leave it." Demi mumbled as she wiped her mouth. "Marissa is enough for now, and I really don't want to kill her, it's best to avoid questions."

Nick didn't argue, he knew better and once he and Demi had finished feeding, they left Heather's body somewhere where someone would find it before they disappeared into the night.

 

Nick was pumped after they fed, he wasn't sure whether it was all new blood or something else that had turned him on, but he wanted Demi more than ever and by the time they had returned to Demi's hotel room his shirt was already coming off. It was halfway off by the time he shut the door behind them, he didn't even turn on the light.

The rest of their clothes came off quickly and they fell naked onto the bed. As Nick turned Demi over and pushed her knees apart she whimpered, eager as he was.

They seemed energized more than usual, but maybe it was just the feeding, he wasn't sure; everything seemed heightened now and when he finally orgasmed, he was sure his entire body had just come apart.

Nick wasn't sure how many times they came together, and after a while he lost count. It was several hours later before they both were sated, sweaty, but wonderfully sleepy finally falling asleep in a heap of blankets still wrapped around each other.

It was a night that changed them both, but how they had to yet to know.

 

It was early one morning several days later when Ken got the news. A girl had been found outside of a club in Southern California, but unlike the other vampire victims she was still alive and still very clearly human.

She couldn't tell the police much except it was her first time clubbing and she had been attacked somehow. She thought her attackers looked like Nick Jonas and Demi Lovato, though the local police assured her that was impossible. Ken, however, knew better, although he wasn't sure how this girl, Heather Smith fit into what he knew about the victims, particularly those killed or turned by Nick and Demi. For now, her name stayed on his list. Heather was one of two girls who had disappeared within 24 hours of Nick and Demi arriving in their city. The first girl, Marissa Hansen had disappeared from the San Antonio concert; reported missing by her family and friends. Like Kristin Carter she had yet to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a little shorter than I had planned, but it's the start of a big story arc in this story, which I hope will be intriguing and interesting. I got a lot of stuff coming up in the story which will hopefully explain a lot of the other details and some cameos coming up from a few other celebrities and such.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far one of my favorite chapters. My antagonist (I will reveal his name later) is an interesting character and I thought his introduction and his connection to my OC Kristen was important to introduce. Here is when I also introduce the idea of Demi's pregnancy (no I'm not just ripping off Twilight, I had this idea before I started writing the story) and how that affects her relationship with Nick and Joe. I might even have some fun scenes with Joe, Nick and Marissa in Hawaii, not sure yet.

A tall, thin man peered around the corner of a deserted LA street. He was the type of man people wouldn't forget in a hurry. He was dressed in dark clothes, which seemed a bit too big for his slender frame and his face had a pale, malnourished look as if he hadn't had a proper meal in weeks.

"No one is coming." He growled to an unseen figure behind him. "No one has come in weeks!"

"Who said they would." Countered a young woman who was his companion. She had blonde hair that looked unwashed and unkempt and was wearing a sweater might have been white; her jeans were ripped and her shoes were stained and scuffed, like a beauty queen who had seen better days.

"You promised me more would come!" The man growled again his dark eyes flashing.

"I said no such thing!" The young woman snapped tossing her long blonde hair. "I said I turned someone, that was all."

"You're lucky I found you when I did Kristin, or you would have starved, and most likely have been dead."

"I could have managed without you," The girl named Kristin countered, "this vampire thing, it isn't rocket science."

The man looked unimpressed, pushing his long black hair back from his face.

"I've seen the news, more have turned and the humans are getting suspicious. They are fearful of our kind."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Kristin snapped in an icy tone.

The man resumed his pacing in the alleyway.

"Why have not more come?"

"Maybe they don't want you as a leader and think they can manage on their own." Kristin replied defiantly, her arms crossed.

"Possibly, but unlikely. Turning would leave them disoriented and confused. They would need direction."

"Maybe they don't want someone with such a big head as their leader." Kristin mused mildly. 

The man's eyes flashed and his tone grew menacing again.

"Why you…" He growled.

"Well then you can forget about me relieving your "needs" later, or being your partner when we hit the clubs tonight."

The man smirked, this time looking amused rather than angry.

"Your body betrays you love. You know you can't resist me."

Kristin's blue eyes flashed with equal menace.

"We'll see about that!"  
***  
Following the last show, Demi, Nick and Marissa returned to LA. It was decided that Marissa would stay with Nick, but the three of them would meet up to hunt when convenient.

"What are you going to do without me, Nick." Demi teased.

Nick smirked back and glanced over at Marissa who gave him an engaging smile, showing a pair of pearly white fangs.

"I think we'll manage," Nick replied, "besides, I have Joe and the rest of the guys, I have some downtime before I have to leave for Hawaii to film Jumanji anyway."

Demi nodded, but she didn't say anything. She'd been feeling unwell for the past several weeks, which for her, vampire or not, was unusual. However, she needed to hunt, whether she felt like it or not.

"So what do you guys think, one last hunt before we go our separate ways?"

"Absolutely!" Marissa agreed. "Same place, same time?"

"Exactly." Nick replied succinctly.  
***

That night, the three of them were around the corner from their usual haunt when they saw it, two figures, one male and one female, bent over a prone figure.

"Vampires?" Nick questioned under his breath. "They are the first I've seen around here, and LA isn't that small."

They approached cautiously, until the man raised his head. He was thin and wearing dark clothes his companion was slender and blonde, Nick, to his surprise, recognized her; it was the girl from the meet and greet.

"Kristin?" He asked.

Kristin turned her face to him looking equally surprised.

"Nick? You're back then?"

Nick nodded.

"You disappeared," Nick continued, "no one knew what happened to you."

"I managed." Kristin replied, "You know I couldn't return home. I was living on rats until I met my partner." She nodded at her companion who was still bent over the motionless body.

She frowned at Demi and Marissa.

"You've done okay, I see."

"I turned Demi out of necessity." Nick replied tersely, "Marissa, here, is Demi's protégé."

"Smart." Came the man's soft, cool voice. You are intelligent, Nick Jonas. I admire that." Kristin's partner had finally spoken raising his head from where he was feeding as he looked steadily at Nick. "A fine team you've assembled Mr. Jonas, you may be a force to be reckoned with." His eyes moved over Marissa and Demi, eventually stopping at Demi. "Ms. Lovato you are glowing if I may say so. How far along are you?"

Demi looked surprised, then confused, like she wasn't sure if the man was joking or not.

"You must be mistaken, I'm not pregnant." Demi stuttered.

"Yeah, vampires can't get pregnant, even I know that!" Marissa cut in.

"On the contrary," the man replied smoothly, "a rare phenomenon for our kind, but it can happen; only happens when one takes the blood of a virgin." Then he resumed feeding as if he had said nothing at all.

"Won't you join us?" Kristin asked, "I imagine there's still a few pints left."

They all fed in silence until there was nothing for any of them. Nick and Demi were too preoccupied to say much else, it was clear a discussion needed to be had before Nick left for Hawaii.

 

Later they all returned home, their speed and agility allowing them to enter their residences without making much noise.

"We need to talk." Nick muttered to Demi.

"Yeah, no kidding." Demi whispered. "I was wondering why I been feeling so weird since that night we raided that club, I thought it was just some bad blood or something."

"Right." Nick murmured. "It's late, so I guess we can talk tomorrow night. I don't leave for Hawaii until Wednesday."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been quite some time since Nick and Demi had undertaken a hunting trip just the two of them. Tonight, however, Marissa was hunting with Joe so Nick and Demi were left to their own devices, which gave them some much needed time to talk. Tonight, they were hunting the dark back alleys which were significantly quieter than the bustling cities so a conversation could be had without interruption.

"How did this happen?" Demi asked as she and Nick trailed their latest victim.

Nick chuckled under his breath, the ghost of a smirk appearing on his lips.

"How do you think, Dem?"

Demi glared at him.

"Well I know that genius," she answered irritably, "but my question is how?"

"I think that other vampire we ran into last night answered that question." Nick answered. "Female vampires can get pregnant from virgin blood."

"How could we let this happen?" Demi asked.

"Well we didn't think it could happen, " Nick replied, "what were we supposed to do?"

Demi nodded, conceding, Nick was right of course, though that didn't change their current situation.

"Come on, I thought I heard something over here…" Nick muttered as they ducked into another alleyway. Just ahead several figures stumbled into a pool of light. Even though they were a fair distance away Nick already knew they were drunk.

They took their prey down without speaking much. Demi was halfway through her feeding when she felt the familiar sensation of nausea. Since turning, she hadn't been nauseous or sick, but this felt strangely different; familiar, but different.

A few minutes later she vomited, the blood and secretions staining the pavement.

She and Nick looked at each other.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She whispered.

"I can find you something else." Nick offered, "but it may take some time…"

Once Nick was done feeding, he disappeared into the darkness again and returned sometime later with a small animal. Demi wanted human blood but obviously her body, whatever state it was in, wouldn't allow it. She drank slowly and was relieved when the blood stayed down.

"You could try a blood bank." Nick suggested, "maybe that would work."

Demi shrugged, she was still hungry.

 

Nick's next operation late the following afternoon was to find more blood for Demi and under the guise of a medical professional he was able to take out several pints from a local blood bank, it was better than nothing. If this didn't work they were out of options. Demi took the blood well, though it was far from what she would have preferred. The fetus inside her seemed to be growing quickly as it had doubled in size in the past few days. She could now see a small bump underneath her shirt.

"We need to find a doctor." Nick murmured, "I can't continue to take care of you."

"No human doctor is going to take me." Demi mumbled, "most people around here are terrified since the news of the vampire outbreak; even if they're not directly affected."

"I can ask around, maybe the ones that have gone underground know something."

For the next several nights Nick hunted solo bringing blood back to Demi when he could. He connected with as many vampires as he could find, hoping one of them knew what the doctor who had been turned and could figure out the mysteries of vampire anatomy.

His search took him to a hole in the wall bar which he otherwise would have never frequented otherwise. It seemed to be a haven for the underground vampires he never knew existed until now. This was where the vampire who had turned Kendall Jenner probably came from, he could see why they kept a low profile.

He found a doctor by the name of Simeon who was sipping a shot glass full of rabbit's blood. The man appeared to be around 50 or 60, had tuffs of white hair which flowed into a wild mustache and beard. He was wearing a long traveling cloak, which seemed like it was from another century altogether.

"Tricky business, vampire pregnancies. I've only seen a handful in a thousand years, but yes, I'll help your girlfriend."

Relieved, Nick bought two bottles of blood and returned home, agreeing to meet with Simeon the following evening, giving him brief instructions to the house he shared with Joe.

"Haven't made house calls since the 1800s." He chuckled, "Some before I was turned. I'll bring the things I need, or think I need, I'll be by later tomorrow night after we've all had a bite," he chuckled again, a sound that sounded like old bellows. "Pun intended."

 

Nick, at this point, wasn't sure what to tell the others, but decided he had to tell them something so he gave Joe and Marissa of the cliff notes version, though Marissa had heard the mysterious vampire's explanation herself.

"You actually found a vampire who is a doctor?" Marissa asked, incredulously.

"Took me half the night, but I found one. Most of the vampires around here have gone underground which is why we've hardly seen any. Most of us have been lucky to be honest."

"If you call growing fangs lucky." Marissa muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> The character of Simeon is one of my favorite characters to write right now. I got his name from the Bible.
> 
> This story is slowly working itself out hopefully the climax and resolution come out the way I happen in my head, we'll see.

Demi lay on the couch in the living room. At the moment she was alone, while Nick was out doing the types of things he normally did around this time of day. He wouldn't be back until later, she guessed; and they would need time to hunt. She had been spending a fair amount of time at Nick and Joe's house only returning home for the essentials, she didn't feel comfortable living there just now, at least in her current state.

She glanced at the clock on the wall it was a little after 7 PM. She hoped Nick would be with the doctor he had found. The doctor, Simeon, it seemed had been around for ages, but he seemed to have adapted over the centuries; changing with the times.

Just then Marissa poked her head in the room.

"You okay Demi? I'm going to be going hunting soon." A brief look of concern flashing across her face.

"Yeah," Demi replied, "just pregnant." She chuckled weakly. "Have you heard from Nick?"

"Yeah," Marissa replied, "he said he would be back by 10, and he's bringing that Simeon guy with him."

"Well it's all the same I'm going to take a nap." Demi replied, "I'm actually really tired."

Nodding, Marissa left the room quietly and Demi closed her eyes, her hand resting over the swell of her abdomen. As she drifted, off she wondered about the pregnancy; she had never been pregnant before and how would this be different from your average pregnancy? The questions chased themselves around in her mind until she finally fell asleep.

It was dark when Demi awoke, the windows of Nick's living room gaping like sightless eyes without the blinds drawn. Stretching, she went to close the blinds and was just sitting down again when a key turned in the lock. Even from where she was living room she could hear Marissa (who it seemed had returned from her hunt) and Nick talking in the foyer, she could also make out the voice of an older man who must be the doctor.

"You here Dem?" Nick called.

"I'm in the living room," Demi replied, "and no need to shout, you know I can hear you perfectly fine."

She was once again sitting when Nick, Marissa and the doctor entered the room. The doctor was, and she suspected an older man with tuffs of cottony hair and an equally cottony beard, though he bore no resemblance to Santa Claus. He was dressed in a worn traveling cloak and everything about him seemed to be ancient; from his boots to his hat. She gave him a small smile.

"You must be Demi." He said. His voice was friendly and surprisingly warm. "My name is Simeon, Mr. Jonas has enlightened me on your predicament."

Demi nodded.

"Not to worry, though rare, vampire pregnancies are not unheard of." Though I haven't seen one since sometime in the 1900s."

Demi blinked, surprised.

Simeon gave a wheezy chuckle.

"Wear my age well, eh?" He chuckled again. "I'm really only about 60, but even that's a stretch in human years from the time I originally come from; guess I just got lucky. Now let's have a look here."

Demi laid back and pulled up her shirt while Simeon studied her thoughtfully as he prodded her in several places.

Hard to say if you're 1 or 2 months, vampire pregnancies it's hard to tell because the fetus grows so fast, but we have some time. My best guess is the little one will be here in March or April."

"Could they find a cure for us by then?" Nick asked.

"No cure for vampirism at least that I've seen." Simeon replied, "although there could be a cure or depending on how the original host was infected."

"Tainted cocktail." Nick replied succinctly.

"Then it may be possible, who knows?" Simeon replied.

At least he was open-minded. Demi thought.

"What kind of future could our child have?" Nick asked, "Would they be a vampire?"

"Legitimate vampires don't change." Simeon replied, "since the child was conceived under supernatural circumstances I would say they would probably have vampiric tendencies, but no, they would not be a true vampire."

Demi looked worried.

"What kind of life could they have?" She asked. "How would they be able to function?"

"Time will only tell," Simeon replied, "they may be able to eat human food or they may not. It may be they may have system deficiencies and have to live on animal blood or something of that nature. I can look into it for you if you want, I have access to several medical texts as well as my own notes on vampire anatomy I've compiled over the centuries."

"Yes I think that would be helpful," Nick replied as he rose to shake Simeon's hand, "thank you."

"I'll bring by what I can in a few weeks when we can all meet up after an evening hunt."

"That will be fine." Nick replied, "so we'll meet to in the usual spot?"

"No," Simeon replied, "I'll come here, it's best I examine Demi as often as I can to keep track of everything and maybe even expand my own research. Seems like we can all learn a lot from this." To Demi's surprise, Simeon was smiling. "Ah, life is an adventure! It keeps me young!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to wrap the story up and will do so in the next chapters as I'm trying to get all the storylines together. I'm really excited for the climax and the ending as they have been in my head for quite some time.

Ken Baker leaned back in his office chair and stretched. The chair creaked ominously as if threatening to unseat him. Running his hands through his hair he looked down at his notes for the broadcast later. In three months he had exactly what he had started with, lots of questions and few answers. The biggest lead was the description of the man Kendall had encountered, which, by itself was not much to go on.

Now I know how the police feel. He thought and was wondering how he was going to spin his latest tidbits of information into an attention grabbing headline when Jason poked his head into his office.

"Hey Kenny, how's our resident celebrity vampire expert?"

"I'm going exactly nowhere." Ken replied.

"There haven't been any new attacks have there?" Jason asked.

Ken shook his head.

"Not since the attack on the Chicago Cubs and the Cleveland Cavaliers a couple of weeks ago."

"The Midwest, huh?" Jason frowned.

"I guess whoever started this is relying on fans to spread it." Ken muttered.

"I guess an arena full of people is exactly what this guy wants," Jason murmured thoughtfully, "the more the merrier-whether it's a concert or a sporting event."

Ken nodded.

"That is the only thing all these attacks have in common is fans are being targeted too." Ken mused.

"Maybe that's the connection then." Jason reasoned.

Ken nodded. "Maybe…"

"Any news on those missing girls?" Jason asked.

Ken shook his head.

"It's like they vanished into thin air. "

"There has to be a connection!" Jason exclaimed, "there just has to; there has to be something everyone is missing."

"Yeah, but what?" Ken asked.

Just when Ken thought the mystery couldn't get any stranger, Catt sent him another email and the subject heading immediately grabbed his attention.

TMZ reports Demi Lovato is pregnant!

He read the headline several times before replying to the email.

Catt, how is this related? I usually don't report on this stuff. You know how reliable TMZ is…

Catt replied back with a link and one short comment:

Read it.

Ken did read it and as he suspected he had more questions by the end of it than he did when he started. Once again, nothing made sense. Vampires, at least from what he had heard from books and TV shows, couldn't get pregnant their bodies were stuck in one form and didn't change.

Finally Ken started in on what reporters called "homework" and started plugging things in the Google. For the first time in his life he searched one thing he never thought he would, and typed "vampires" into the search bar.

After several hours he had possibilities, still none of it fit with what he knew about the behavior of the resident vampires. There were legends of vampire pregnancies, but most of them had to do with demonic possession and other such grotesque things. Afterwards he closed the Internet browser and got ready for the broadcast that night. His research was going to have to wait.  
***

Kristin was pissed! No, she was beyond that, and had been for several weeks.

"I'm leaving." She stated one evening late in October as twilight set in.

Her companion smirked, tossing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"And going where?" He replied lazily, "My love, you have nowhere to go."

Kristin drew herself up to her full height of 5 4, which wasn't that impressive, but she made it work-she had to!

"I'm going to the cops and telling them everything, then I am going to the media. If I do my job right they'll have your ass in jail by the end of the year."

The man sitting next to her at the bar chuckled.

"They'll never believe you, their minds aren't flexible enough to believe such things. The only vampires they know about are the ones that exist on television and in books."

"People are suffering, families are being torn apart; even I can see that," Kristin protested, "and what about Nick and Demi, she's pregnant because of this, with a child I doubt she has any idea of how she's going to raise."

The man was still smiling that calm, serene smile.

"In my day being turned meant you turned your back on your family because you had to and that was the end of it. In a few decades this will all be behind us."

"Because you want to take over the country?" Kristin snapped rhetorically. "If I knew that's what you were going to do I wouldn't have agreed to join what I thought would be a secure coven, not some lunatic building an army!"

"Fine, go!" I'll be ready to face the public when the time comes--and the time will come."

With a noise of disgust, Kristin stormed out of the small bar. She was thankful the police station was opened 24 7, she definitely had some information she was sure they would want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a key scene between Kristin and my antagonist (whose name I will reveal before the end of story) as it sets up things through the end of the novel.


	17. Chapter 17

Demi was channel surfing on Nick's couch when the news broke, as soon as she saw "LA Vampire Outbreak" as the headline she yelled for Nick and Joe, who were thankfully home at the moment.

"Guys, you better come see this!"

They came running just as the last commercial break was ending.

"Demi, are you all right?" Nick asked, "Is the baby alright?" He was immediately concerned.

"The baby is fine." Demi replied calmly, she rubbed her swollen abdomen as she spoke, the baby kicked. "They have news on the vampire outbreak, like real news!" She turned up the volume and they all sat down on the couch to watch.

"An arrest was made today in the case of the vampire outbreaks in LA. The suspect is been identified as Damien Casper, police have not released any more details."

As the news anchor spoke, a sketch of the man rolled up on the screen. Next to the sketch was a mug shot of a sallow looking man, dark hair. He had a hollow, malnourished look about him and while his eyes were menacing and dark, his skin was unnaturally pale. However, Nick, Demi, and Joe recognized him for what he was: a vampire. He was definitely the same man Nick and Demi had run into a few weeks ago.

"Well, damn." Joe murmured softly.

"Well at least we can put a name to the face of the guy that started all this." Demi murmured.  
Just then, Marissa appeared. From her disheveled appearance Nick could tell she had been hunting. As it was getting darker earlier they could all go out sooner.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked, immediately looking confused.

"Maybe you better sit down Marissa." Demi murmured. She still hadn't moved from her spot on the couch.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Demi replied as her protégé took a seat in the chair opposite. "Well…"

"They got the guy." Joe cut in, "The guy that started all this."

Marissa's reaction was about what they all expected.

"So what happens now? Will we be human again?"

Nick, Joe and Demi all exchanged a look.

"I don't know." Nick replied softly, "That remains to be seen."

"Well what about Demi's baby?" Joe asked. "What's going to happen to it if we turn back?"

Nick and Demi exchanged a look.

"We don't know." Nick replied.

"That seems like a good question for Simeon when we see him on Thursday." Demi replied.

Simeon had been checking in on Demi as he promised at least once a week. He had managed to get a hold of a doppler to see if the baby had a heartbeat or not and if regular technology would work on such an unusual fetus.

"Looks like we got lucky, the little one at least has a beating heart, which tells me it has some human characteristics, but how far those go I'm afraid we won't know until delivery."

"What about us turning back?" Demi asked, "Wouldn't that kill the baby?"

"Possibly." Simeon murmured, "Truth be told it could be quite dangerous for both of you."

"So how long could it take them to find a cure?" Nick asked.

"It's hard to say." Simeon replied, "I'm sure they'll be on it as soon as the authorities have the information they need. Months, maybe."

"So would it be best if Demi stays the way she is?" Nick asked. He bit his lip, looking worried.

"For now I would say yes. It may be best to wait until after I deliver the baby, then she can take whatever antidote they come up with to reverse the vampirism."

Nick and Demi looked at each other. It was far from the answer they had been wanting to hear, but for now it was the only answer they had.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shifted gears a bit with this chapter to show the process of experts trying to think your out what was causing the celebrities to turn into vampires. I thought it might be interesting. Next chapter will be more about Nick and Demi and showing what they're doing to prepare for the baby and the eventual birth.

Atlanta, Georgia

While Nick and Demi wondered what to do about the rapidly growing unborn child, meanwhile at the Center for Disease Control doctors and scientists worked tirelessly to figure out what was causing the media nicknamed "vampire epidemic".

Head of the study was Dr. Colin Holzinger, MD and Dr. Holly Fitzgerald. They had been working together so often many of their colleagues joked that they were dating which was, unfortunately not the case. Dr. Holzinger was happily married with 2 children, ages 4 and 6, children who were waiting for their father to come home for Christmas which was a little over a month away.

"You think will be out of here by Thanksgiving?" Holly asked.

A grin, followed by a smirk crossed Colin's handsome face. 

"Not a chance! By Christmas, maybe." He answered. "We'll be lucky if we even get any turkey at all."

"What's next?" Holly teased, as humor seemed to be the only defense in this situation, "Vampire turkeys?"

"Hope not." Colin replied, "That would be disastrous!"

Colin returned to squinting at the specimen under his microscope. By now, all the specimens were beginning to look alike and none of his team had yet to find an antidote that worked on the liquid from the infamous martini glass. They had been working with pigs but most of them had turned into vampires, which, had the situation not been so dire would have been comical. (It was rather humorous to have pigs running at lightning speed around their pens with small protruding fangs and an appetite for anything bloody) The first thing they had tried was a simple blood transfusion, after injecting the pigs with the infected blood, but that had not been the solution, in fact, it had made the problem temporarily worse.

Holly sighed, and rubbed her eyes under her goggles. She was so frazzled now her red hair had started to come out from under the cap she wore and was in part sticking to her forehead. Colin was also dressed in partial scrubs and a lab coat, his short brown hair nearly invisible under the netting cap he currently wore.

"I swear," Holly muttered, "if I look at one more slide my eyes are going to cross and I'm going to go crazy!"

"We've been making progress," Colin said bracingly, "the cellular structure in this blood doesn't seem to be moving as quickly."

"Maybe because the samples are old." Holly mumbled, "We've been looking at the same samples since August!"

Colin had to concede his colleague had a point, even his well practiced brain was starting to hurt. He was about to discard his latest pair of gloves and take a well-deserved break when one of his team ran through an adjacent door.

The young man who was dressed like everyone else in the room ran up to Colin holding a clipboard and a vial of clear liquid.

"I think I found the culprit, Dr. Holzinger!" We've been looking at the wrong components!"

Colin paused.

"Show me!" He said abruptly.

"I found another component in the blood, it's some sort of venom and it's unlike anything I've ever seen! The closest thing I can compare it to is maybe some sort of spider venom, but even that isn't even close." He held up the vial for Colin's inspection. "It's not the blood sir, at least not directly, it's this venom. That is what's causing the reactions in the subjects."

"So, it is the venom we have to find an antidote to."

"Precisely sir."

Colin clapped his colleague on the back.

"Well done Chris, at least someone is making sure we get out of this hole before the new year. Right, change our focus and make sure everyone gets a vial of that venom."

"Will do Doctor." Chris replied as he once again disappeared through the swinging doors on the other side of the lab.

"So what now?" Holly asked. Her thin brows were pinched together in a frown.

Colin shrugged.

"We study the venom, take it apart molecule by molecule until we have a substance that works against it, then we can hopefully revive those people so they can get back to their families."

"How soon can we have those samples?" Holly asked.

"I would say within 24 to 48 hours." Colin replied, "Then it's back to the drawing board."


	19. Chapter 19

Despite the lack of snow Christmas time was coming to LA. Every major house in Nick's neighborhood was decked out to show their Christmas spirit. Likewise, Nick's home was adorned courtesy of Marissa, Joe and Demi and a large tree now stood in the living room. 

Simeon still made his weekly visits; an odd combination of the old and the new with his old-style doctor's handbag and portable doppler.

"Should be any time now." He said when he studied Demi shortly before Christmas.

"I thought you said the baby wasn't due until the spring?" Demi exclaimed, alarmed.

"Seems I miscalculated and the little guy is growing faster than I anticipated." Simeon replied.

"I've only been pregnant for a little less than 3 months!" Demi sounded shocked.

"Well, I never said vampire pregnancies were an exact science."

"So she could go into labor anytime?" Nick asked.

"Looks like it." Simeon murmured.

As Simeon predicted, Demi went into labor later that week. Her labor began early on a Wednesday morning when she was still half asleep. At first, she barely noticed it, but as her contractions grew stronger she was wide awake. To avoid waking Nick she got out of bed, there was no point in raising alarm until she absolutely had to.

It was still dark enough she could go hunting and she was hungry so she pulled on sweatpants, a jacket and shoes and slipped out of the house. At the moment she opted for small animals. She didn't have the stamina or energy to find suitable human prey and whether or not it would be compatible with her system was questionable. She began searching for the small creatures that lived on the outskirts of town, with vampire speed she got there in no time at all.

She hunted several small rabbits and an opossum or two. She even managed to find a mountain lion up in the canyon, which was enough of a meal, even for this early in the day.

Maybe she should hunt at around this time for the rest of the winter. She thought.

Demi was just returning to the house when it happened. She was standing in the foyer when she felt a gush; it startled her, since, as a vampire there was no need to urinate or empty her bowels since excess blood and other secretions were reabsorbed by her fast-moving body.

Several minutes later, she was shaking Nick awake. She had no idea what time it was, possibly no more than 40 minutes later from the time she had left.

"Nick, it's time. Go get Simeon. The baby's coming."

 

Within several minutes, Nick was wide awake and scrolling through his phone for Simeon's number. A short time later, the doctor had arrived. By now the rest of the household was awake, even Joe, who looked particularly disheveled.

"This place is lit up like it dang Christmas tree!" Joe muttered, as he emerged from his room, "No pun intended… Okay, maybe a little." That Joe was still cracking jokes so early in the morning made Demi feel a little bit better.

By now, Marissa and Joe had gathered in the bedroom.

"You can stay until I start taking off clothes." Demi told them firmly between contractions, "or you'll be seeing more of me than you want to see."  
Sometime later, Demi, propped up with blankets and pillows, was waiting through her contractions, which were occasionally punctuated by obscenities. When she attempted to apologize to Simeon he only chuckled.

"I've been doing this for decades, I've heard way worse."

Nick, meanwhile, had pulled on shorts and a T-shirt and stationed himself up by Demi's head. He hadn't spoken much, but was observing, waiting until Demi needed him.

Demi's labor seemed to progress smoothly, if not normally and it was close to daybreak by she was ready to push. Nick never moved from her side, he only got up to shut the curtains as the sun began to rise. As the labor progressed, Joe and Marissa were banished to the living room until after the delivery. In the meantime, Demi focused on what she needed to do.

I-feel-like-I'm-going-to-shit-a-brick!" Demi panted.

"It's time then." Simeon replied calmly, "Do what your body tells you to, come on, push."

So Demi began pushing (between curses and insults at Nick) to anyone else it would have looked like a normal homebirth and it wasn't until Simeon helped deliver the head things really became real. Nick could see a patch of dark hair between Demi's legs; he didn't even know if it was a boy or girl.

"Few more pushes now," Simeon instructed, "and it's almost over. One more big push now."

Demi pushed and Simeon caught the baby in his long slender hands. A few seconds later, it began to cry.

"Congratulations." Simeon said with a smile, "It's a boy."

Once the baby was safely wrapped in a blanket Simeon handed the baby to Demi. The baby was pale, but there were spots of color here and there. He had dark hair and Nick's pouty lips.

"Dem, he's beautiful." Nick murmured.

She nodded in agreement as she handed him back to Simeon for a thorough checkup. The baby was relatively small, but well developed, a comfortable 6 and a half pounds. Simeon discovered though having several human characteristics, it definitely had some vampire ones too. Shortly after birth the baby was sucking happily on a mixture of formula and goat's blood, courtesy of Simeon.

"You know, this little guy needs a name." Demi murmured. "What about Landon?" Demi asked.

Nick nodded.

"I like that."

"What about Patrick, after my father," Demi suggested, "I know we didn't have the best relationship, but I still want to remember him."  
Nick nodded again. "That's great, Dems. We could use "Jerry" as another middle name, after my grandfather… If you want."

"So that's it then, Landon Patrick Jerry Jonas. A bit long, but I like it."

After little Landon had finished his bottle, he fell asleep on Demi's chest, peaceful and content. By then Simeon had left and Nick went out to tell his brother and Marissa the good news. In the meantime, he let Demi rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is wrapping up, I only have a few more chapters before I am finished tying up all the storylines and blaming where the characters end up. Yes I will tell what happens the Kardashians and their family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my wrap-up for this story. I wanted to tie up most my loose ends in this chapter. The rest (like what happens to Nick and Demi's son) I will touch on briefly in the final chapter.

It was sometime later when Joe, with Marissa in tow, came to see his new nephew for the first time.

"He's beautiful, D." Joe said with a smile as he watched Landon sound asleep on Demi's chest. "So Simeon thinks he'll be okay?"

Demi nodded as she rubbed Landon's back.

"He thinks so, though we're not sure on some of the details until Landon gets a little bit older."

"Well we'll love him just the same." Joe replied.

Nick and Demi smiled at each other, while Demi stroked Landon's dark wavy hair.

"Absolutely."  
***  
It was two weeks later before the news broke, Catt Sadler, was once again making a hurried beeline towards Ken Baker's office. She had barely cleared the news with her boss before handing it off to the next person in line.

"It's over!" She exclaimed as she burst into Ken's office.

Ken Baker looked up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What's over?" He asked as he turned around in his chair.

"The vampire outbreak," Catt explained excitedly, "the Center for Disease Control found a cure!" She handed him a stack of papers. "Here are the emails on everything. The executives want you to go down to Atlanta and get an exclusive."

"Yeah," Ken replied, "I just got an email about the meeting." He chuckled, "Guess I'm on it then."

"Good." Catt replied, "Can't wait to report on this one!" By the way, did you ever find out any truth to that story about Demi Lovato being pregnant?"

"Yeah," Ken rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I finally got a hold of her publicist, and she said that Demi and Nick preferred to keep that matter quiet. That was all I was told."

"Well, that's their right, I'm not certainly going to be disappointed about it, though her fans might, or Nick's."  
Ken chuckled.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that. I'm staying out of that one."  
***  
Demi was surprised how fast Landon was growing. Within two weeks he was the size of a small toddler and was taking several shaky steps across the house under Demi and Nick's careful supervision. Demi what is now left wondering what she should do when hunting, but she and Nick quickly solved that problem by carrying Landon in a baby carrier strapped to Demi's back. Usually Landon fell asleep on their hunting trips or they would take turns hunting while the other watched the baby.

Demi sometimes wished she could share the pictures of Landon with her family, friends, and fans, but decided against it. For now, it was best to keep Landon a secret.

It was two weeks into the new year when Joe burst into the house one evening holding his cell phone high in the air.

"Holy shit, they did it! They found a cure!" He exclaimed.

"When?" Nick asked.

"How?" Demi echoed as she and Marissa hurried into the kitchen. She had landing on her hip and his evening bottle in one hand. As she spoke she handed the bottle of goat's blood to her son who sucked on it eagerly.

"Right after the holidays!" Joe answered, answering Nick's question first. "Apparently it was something with the venom in the fangs. They said something about setting up centers so people can get injections with the antidote;" he scrolled through the article, "they have a list of available times at the bottom of the article."

"What a relief!" Demi sighed, "Though I don't know what what our families are going to say when we tell them they have a new grandchild."

"Yeah, still working on that one," Nick murmured, "but we'll tell them as soon as we can."  
***  
When the antidote treatment centers open Monday evening, the line was out the door and around the block. Several people complained that they missed pizza and other such foods. Along with the center in Los Angeles, other centers had been set up around the country wherever the outbreak had touched.

It was at one of these centers Kendall Jenner and her family arrived, along with many other celebrities that had been affected. They had been set up in community centers and small churches in the area where there was plenty of room for nurses and scientists to administer the product.  
The sky outside was overcast and reminiscent of forthcoming snow, but with the forecast hovering between 80 and 60 that was unlikely.

"I'm ready to be done with this." She murmured as she stood in line. "There hasn't been this much of a circus since the election."

"No one is asking if Donald Trump turned into a vampire." Kris Jenner replied stoically, the slow-moving lines were reminiscent of soup kitchens or homeless shelters minus the bedraggled occupants.

A nurse at the head of the line was looking at names on a clipboard.

"Kendall Jenner?" She called. "Right this way."

Kendall was led into a small curtained area which looked very much like the layout of an emergency triage room.

"A few questions first," the nurse said in a businesslike tone. "Have you eaten today?"

"Yes." Kendall replied.

"When?" The nurse asked.

"3:30 PM this afternoon." Kendall replied.

"Right then. This won't take very long, I promise, though it will take some time for the serum to have full effect. It will take at least 24 hours for the fangs to retract." I think you should start being able to eat normal food again within a few days. Until then, I would wean yourself off of blood slowly and perhaps take to a liquid diet water and light juices for now."

Kendall nodded.

"Now, you'll feel a big pinch and that's all. Hold still now…"

 

Even 10 minutes later, Kendall was feeling better than she had in months. It felt a little bit weird to be human again, but she figured she had to get used to it again. Even the sensation of her own heart beating in her chest seemed unusual. She walked out of the clinic with her family where around the corner a car was waiting for them. Now they could all go home and try to resume their lives where they had been earlier that summer.

"I can't wait to get my babies back." Kourtney said wistfully, while Kim nodded fervently, like her sister, she also missed her children. So the car drove into the night, leaving its occupants with a strange sort of peace they hadn't felt in months.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter. I'm really happy with the story and hope everyone that read it enjoyed it. It was a fun one to write.

Looking back, in the months that followed the resolution of the "vampire" epidemic and Damien Casper's arrest were some of the happiest months of Demi's life. She and Nick's families had accepted Landon with very few questions as the conditions of his conception and birth were questionable. He was now a well loved grandchild and loved playing with his cousin Alena when Nick paid Kevin a visit.

Demi and Nick for the time being had gotten a place their own, though she still had her life coach on speed dial when she needed him, though Nick was as supportive as he had ever been as a friend or otherwise.

Joe had taken the official news that Nick and Demi were a couple surprisingly well; he was happy for his brother and his friend and he loved spending time Landon, who was by now walking and speaking in full sentences and had seemed to have inherited Nick's seriousness and perceptiveness , and often studied the world before speaking. For a child who looked to be no more than 4 or 5 years old he was a perfect gentleman and would often walk into the kitchen holding out his sippy cup.

"Blood, please." Which was a request Nick and Demi's parents had gotten used to by now they knew that their grandson wasn't your average child.

Though Landon preferred his choice of animal blood Nick and Demi tried to introduce other foods any child would like, this was still an ongoing process of trial and error. They were still wondering how big Landon would get as he was still a small, slender child, with the whispy build of a vampire. He had dark eyes and dark wavy hair, but other than his love of blood he was an otherwise normal child and Nick and Demi intended to keep it that way.

Marissa, meanwhile had returned to San Antonio. Though Demi was sad to see her go she knew her family missed her, but the two girls promised to stay in touch. Demi only imagined the homecoming the other young woman would receive since she had been gone for over 4 months.

Meanwhile, Nick and Demi had both returned to work, with Nick's family in LA there was someone who could watch Landon who was dutifully being homeschooled by Mrs. Jonas. In addition to, Nick and Demi's busy schedules during the day, people would ask too many questions should Landon ever be in a public school, but Nick and Demi were all happy with the system their families had worked out. Therefore, Nick and Demi could go to work be it the studio or on set knowing their son was safe and would be waiting for them when they returned home.  
***  
Meanwhile, Damien Casper, who had now been transferred to San Quentin prison in Southern California, was brooding, as he had the tendency to do when things didn't go his way. His big breakout had fizzled as quickly as he had thought of it. The authorities had moved faster than he had expected, but he wasn't finished yet.

Day after day he sat in his cell, which was at the far corner of the block. Given his history he didn't have a cellmate, at least the humans were smart enough to figure that out. He thought smugly.  
His cell was one of the few that didn't have an exterior window, which he was fine with. He preferred the gloom and dark regardless of the time of day, he was a vampire after all.

He took his meals alone avoiding most of the other inmates, which he preferred. It was only the loud, boastful men, who made light of their heinous crimes, that he wanted to dispose of, if only to shut them up. So he bided his time, concocting his next plan.

His solution turned out to be relatively simple. The exterior of his cell face to the back of the prison away from the busy part that most of the guards checked on a regular basis. Damien had already discarded the idea of bending the bars and climbing out a window, it would've been too obvious and he would have been caught again in short order (that is, if he didn't want to make a scene). He finally decided to casually dig a tunnel, that make it look like he had gone out of a window instead. He had made "friends" with an adjoining cellmate who agreed to let him use the window. If he could deflect suspicion the guards would be chasing their tails for days and by then he would be long gone.

It was close to midnight several weeks later when he finally put his plan into action. Following his ration of blood from the prison infirmary, Damien entered the adjoining cell. Casually he bent the bars on the small window while the cellmate kept an eye out.

"Stay on guard, until I am gone or you'll be hearing from me and being eligible for parole in 20 years will be the least of your problems. Do you understand!"

The scruffy man with the scabbed face nodded mutely.

"Right." Once again Damien disappeared around the corner back into his own cell before the guards notice he had even left.

Once there, he went into the next phase of his plan. He removed the loose stones from the corner of his cell he had been carefully shifting over the past several weeks. It was easy for him, but he made it look very difficult so no one suspected what he was planning to do. Since then he had been carefully digging a tunnel with the tools he had managed to collect. He would have chosen to go through a chute or vent, but again, too obvious.

Once he was partially in the tunnel he replaced the stones as carefully as he could, at least there was shrubbery on the other side of the prison to cover the exit, but if he wanted to be really careful he had to make sure nothing looked amiss, that's what he needed for his plan to succeed.  
He made slow and careful progress, barely making a sound as he crawled through the small space. Given his abnormal cellular structure manipulating his body was easy while he couldn't bend through spaces like a cat he could still move relatively quickly. He had made it his business since becoming a vampire not to be seen or heard, something, in his escape that served him well.

Finally he reached the exterior wall and saw the first glimmers of moonlight at the exit. Once outside, he lay in the bushes for a moment calculating his options. Then he pulled himself out of the hole and replaced the disturbed brick. They would never suspect he would fit in such a space, but his build, such as it was, was perfect for such things. Then he darted through the grass towards the furthest fence, which he could scale easily.Once he had a clear path and there was no one coming he darted through the darkness and leapt over the fence, which to an average human would've been impossible since it was at least 10 or 12 feet high and ringed with barbed wire. This, however didn't bother Damien.

Once on the other side, he landed lightly on his feet. He would head north, he decided, and get as far away from the city as he could, he knew it wasn't safe. He wasn't stupid. He would head for the mountains. He knew of covens in Oregon, Washington and Canada where he would welcome him like a brother. With this in mind he kept running as he disappeared deep into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this story is going yet. As I have multiple stories going right now I don't know how often it will be updated. Please keep an eye out for the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon.


End file.
